Iki (Jet)
Iki is a mysterious person or being who is known throughout legends as the Silent Watcher. Background "Shhh. It's watching us." Throughout the ages there have been reports and sightings of a mysterious person stalking random people. After every sighting, the stalked victim would soon be found, their heart and brain carved out of their bodies. Words would be written in blood up to twenty to fifty times near the scene. The word varies each case, though the most commonly found word would be "watching." In every report, this person varies greatly in appearance, from height to hair color. One thing is common with every sighting however: This person always wears the same white mask. He, or it, would later be referred to as Iki. Not much is known about Iki, other than the fact that it stalks its victims for about a day or two, disappearing without a trace and leaving its victims mutilated. Personality Iki is a very unsociable figure. Around his newfound peers in the Hunters, he has never spoken a word. He doesn't try to communicate unless directly spoken to. Iki uses various gestures and motions to convey a message. He doesn't even write notes to clarify. Iki's strange hobbies include stalking people and watching them intensely. He's been known to closely follow a person for a whole day without stop, no matter where they go. Iki also has a single doll made out of fabric that he always takes with him no matter where he goes. It can be seen in his hands or hanging out of his pocket. Appearance Iki stands at a height of 5"10 (178 cm). He is never seen in any other outfit besides a jet black hooded jacket, black gloves, black trousers and black shoes. From what little can be seen from his exposed neck, his skin color is fair. Iki's appearance gives off a sinister aura, filling the ambiance with his silent presence. Abilities Iki has never been seen in direct combat, so it's reasonable to assume that he is not a fighter character. He is, however, a very agile being and prefers to take a more defensive approach to combat. Iki is more of a support character, choosing to boost his allies' strength with his runes and potions. Physical Prowess It's unknown what race Iki originates from. It is known, however, that Iki is a very agile and flexible character. He's able to dodge attacks with almost impossible reflexes, his speed allowing him to dodge fast projectiles. Iki is capable of dodging avoiding a whole flurry of arrows, jumping unto large, airborne objects and using them as a stepping stone. His physical speed closely rivals that of even Apex. Runes and Potions Iki is able to conjure up runes rivalling that of even Aster's, who is known for his extreme proficiency in the runic arts. Iki's runes are capable of producing various effects such as boosting a person's own strength and speed, or sharpening his mind to allow them to assess a battle's situation better. Iki is also able to brew potions rivalling that of Aster's potions, who is also known for his powerful concoctions. Iki's potions are capable of buffing a person's physical prowess, allowing them to accomplish superhuman feats. A single sip of a potion is potent enough to greatly boost a person's strength and speed. A whole flask of the same potion is enough to multiply that person's physical power by a hundred. Stealth Known to stalk his victims, Iki is able to go into even the most open areas and go unnoticed. This is largely due to his elusive nature in which he tends to hide upon being seen. His various potions and runes also affect his stealth as well, allowing him to turn invisible and muffle the sound he makes as he sneaks. Iki's stealth is nearly unmatched, only being rivaled by a select few. Goals and Aspirations It's unknown what is goals and aspirations are. Currently he has joined the War of Lamentations, siding himself with the Hunters. It's unknown whether the Tfaris Artifacts are even what he desires. He may very well just be taking advantage of the War to spy on interesting individuals. Trivia *His theme: Category:Character